


Logicality: Wonderful World

by 305unreal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Minor Prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Don't know much about a science book,Don't know much about the French I tookBut I do know that I love you,And I know that if you love me, too
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Logicality: Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Know Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616661) by [Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic). 



> This took me roughly ten hours to make, so feedback would be appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
